


f is for friends that do stuff together

by sultrygoblin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Quickies, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: request - bucky and you just need to relieve some tension
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 35





	f is for friends that do stuff together

**Author's Note:**

> request; hi um I love you very much and your writing has been a blessing to my life and so have you. I have a request, fwb!bucky with some smut, I need my heart sewed back up. I love you and appreciate you, have a good day

The closet is small. But it serves its purpose; out of the way and virtually abandoned. You throw the door open as Bucky pushes you back into the room, kicking the wood closed behind him. If only so he could press you up against it, flesh and metal fingers alike dragging along the skin under your shirt. You moan against his mouth, biting his lip hard. The adrenaline still coursing between the both of you.

“Pants,” you gasp, it isn’t something you have to say twice.

It’s one of the many benefits of screwing one of your bests friends. It isn’t the zipper falling that lets you know he’s already met your demands but the fact he makes a few of his own yanking your leggings and panties from your body in one fell swoop. Warm metal against your thigh is all the urging you need to hook your leg around his hip, gripping his shoulder for balance. As always in these moments your only warning is a smirk before he’s slammed home, hand over your mouth. You’re forever thankful for it as you’ve never been able to stop the scream that rips from your throat at the action.

He chuckles, cheek pressed to yours as he grinds up against you, “This is what Sam is talking about.”

You roll your eyes, bucking your hips and feeling the release of your mouth given in place of supporting himself against the door, “I don’t think it is.”

If it were any other moment the banter would’ve continued to fly until you were interrupted or one of you ran out of friendly insults. These moments were always an exception. Both of you losing any sense of higher thought and devolving into a series of sensations. Silently thankful for super serum when he holds all your weight and beginning to move at a pace no man ever had. It makes your eyes roll back and your head loll with them. Snark would be suspended for the foreseeable future.

“I swear you’re tighter every time,” he groans, knowing it’ll make your toes point and your entire body clench around him, “What d’you want, dollface?”

You have to focus on the words. It’s the only time James Buchanan Barnes leaves you tongue-tied. As long as it felt like this every time you didn’t mind.

“Harder,” he does but it’s not enough, you’re so close to something new, “Harder,” he seems surprised, giving a few tentative thrusts in an effort to convince you it’s too much. It’s better than you could have predicted, “You know won’t break me.”

When mixed with your teeth nipping at his ear lobe it seems to do that trick. In a minute your flying and in the next you’re tumbling. It’s like every nerve ending is on fire, every muscle tightens and loosens, you can almost _feel_ your pupils dilating and you are sure you feel the synapses in your brain that fire from nowhere to nowhere. You had always understood the phrase “out of body experience” at its face value and now you are completely aware. You float in the beautifully hellish sensations for a few seconds longer before you plunge rapidly back to Earth with a hoarse breath. Your lungs finally work again and the deep breath brings you consciousness back with it. You push weakly at his chest and he lets you slide to the floor. Shivering and panting as feelings still course through you.

He’s got that self-satisfied smirk, “You alright there- _fuck!”_

There’s the sound of wood that’s been just the bit splintered when his fingers thread in your hair at the sensation of you taking him in your mouth. You don’t trust yourself more than this, humming as each moan and whimper still took you by surprise. Much to Bucky’s joy. He wastes no time in making use of your mouth. His hand doing the work his hips are now much too tired to do. You keep your eyes up as he begins to crest his own orgasm. It’s all you can really do at this point. Your sudden need for his metal arm to keep you balanced only seemed to spur him on. 

He explodes with a worryingly loud moan and stuttering hips. You manage to swallow more than you expected but it still leaks out the edges of your lips as you softly suck his cock to milk to the last of his cum. His muscles tense and that’s your queue to throw yourself back against the door. Letting him work out his own aftershocks. Stoically, as always. 

“That was new,” you pant from the floor.

He chuckled, “Anytime, dollface.” 

Helping you back into your panties, pants, and back on your feet. You still don’t _completely_ trust your legs but there shouldn’t be too many surprises between here and your room. And you had a super-soldier on your arm to help out. Neither of you looking any different than if you had just spent the last few minutes sparring.

Except Sam is coming back from where you would’ve been sparring. And he clearly has been. It comes with a raised brow and a look of disappointment. Neither of you risk looking at each other, whether because it might give it away or just the frozen feeling of being caught neither of you know.

“You said next time you went to that Thai place you’d invite me,” you’d laugh if he didn’t look legitimately put out.

Bucky offers the explanation to you, which earns him a thump against the chest, “I was kidnapped, willfully and happily but kidnapped all the same,” not about to look a gift horse in the mouth when it came to an excuse.

It’s not like you were ashamed or anything. You just didn’t want to have to explain it. That right now this was perfect. Maybe one day it wouldn’t be. It would probably change one day. But for right now everything was perfect. At the least thing you need was everyone else fucking it up.


End file.
